Pagdade Afraryt
Pagdade Afraryt, commonly known as Pag, was a bard who ended up working for the Grand Alliance. He, like many heroes, fought against Zarnagon during the slaughterfest known as the Second Battle of Myridia. He reappeared several years after the Cataclysm in Survivor's Woods where his mind was compromised by Aibell who planned to use him to find a means to leave from the cursed forest. After the Battle of Survivor's Woods, Pag sought after his lost instrument, the Harp of Reynard, and got in the middle of Arcturius and Ghaddar Wekufe freeing beasts in the Losstarot manor in Trinity Gask before losing his harp to Arcturius. Biography Early Years Since deciding to become a bard in 1000 AE at the tender age of 15, Pag "disowned" his family. His family was a rather well-known rich family in the city of Ravensworth, where his father owned the largest company unknown to most Remoners: Taeth Co., the manufacturers of custom-made door knobs. Since Pag left his family, he had trained with the elite unknown master of Kau Lendo, Master Hae Ladder. Kau Lendo is a now defunct section of the Martial Arts. In fact, Master Ladder was wanted in all of Aison for being a fraud. However, Pag learned a lot from Master Ladder until he was captured. That was only four months after he left home. Since then, he kept wandering around Remonton, only to entertain others with his poetry making a living out of it. Distreyd Era Helping the Fellowship Pag eventually met with the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria and joined it. His presence was welcome as most of the heroes consisted of gloomy warriors with troubled pasts while they travelled first to Drithenspire and then to Sanae to convince the dwarves and elves of Remon to join their growing army which they would need to drive out the Yamatian invaders and the Clergy of Mardük out of Remon. He was quite useful during the Beastmaster Incident when the fellowship saved elves from the schemes of the Beastmaster, and he also helped negotiate with the elves who eventually sided with the fellowship which renamed itself the Grand Alliance. Pag got to know fellow bard Leon Alcibiates as the Alliance's new army trained in Folsworth Woods, and they became successful entertainers in Sanae, which eventually attracted the attention of the elven bard Fallon who gave them magical instruments. Pag received the Harp of Reynard from Fallon, and it became his most prized possession for the duration of the Alliance's campaign. The Alliance faced its first major challenge as a united force when it fought against the Yamatian army in the Battle of Folsworth Woods. Ultimately the Alliance won and then fought in successful battles against the remaining Yamatian forces which began losing morale as a result. In time Remon was taken over, and the Alliance set its sights on liberating Maar Sul next. After the First Battle of Remonton, however, Leon chose to leave the Alliance in order to travel to the Isle of Yggdrasil. Pag was saddened by having to bid farewell to his friend but resolved to travel with the Alliance and help liberate other kingdoms from the Yamatian yoke. Fighting for a Cause Pag accompanied the Alliance on its missions such as journeying to the Khitan Khanate with the Delegation of Thirteen to negotiate with Qishou Khan, leader of the Khitans, so that the Khitans would side with the Alliance. During this time he and the delegates fought alongside the Khitans against the mercenary group Fang which raided the khanate under orders of the mysterious mercenary commander known only as Glaurung. Although the Khan fell in this battle, the Khitans, enraged by the fall of their Khan, sided with the Alliance and eventually drove the marauders away after a fierce clash. After turning 19, Pag helped his companions invade the royal palace in Myridia. He faced Zarnagon, a high ranking dark cleric in charge of the city, alongside several other Alliance heroes during the Second Battle of Myridia. The battle ended in a victory to the Alliance but with a great cost: the city was taken, but Zarnagon had succeeded in fleeing and many Alliance members had either lost their lives or went missing, some even going so far as to desert the Alliance entirely such as Axikasha Keiran. Pag went missing as well after the battle and was presumed to have perished alongside several others. However, he survived the encounter although he was badly wounded. He was eventually healed and joined the Alliance's campaign in Libaterra, but was lost during the Faerfolc Rampage. He later found himself in Survivor's Woods, in a grove full of nymphs, and would spend several years among them as an entertainer. The Nymph Queen Huldra's court musician Aibell, who was actually a faerfolc in disguise, began subtly manipulating and scrambling Pag's mind to make him inaccessible to nymphs' desires and to find a means to make him play a specific song with the Harp of Reynard so that she could leave the forest she'd been trapped in. As a result Pag was slowly driven insane by years of abuse at Aibell's mental probing, becoming little more than a rambling lunatic, but he also learned Aibell's true nature and realized that he could never let her have her way, or the world might suffer through another Faerfolc Rampage. Godslayer Era Meeting New Faces Pag was surprised to see a young boy being brought to the grove in 1017 AE; the first outsider he'd seen in years. When he noticed that a pair of nymphs tried to hit on the boy and force him to sleep with them even after the boy had lost consciousness, he interrupted the nymphs and managed to save the boy from a forced sexual experience. Pag then made sure the boy wouldn't drown in his own puke and slowly but surely woke him up, finally introducing himself to the boy and learned that his name was Jason O'Harris. Jason eventually warmed up to Pag but they were soon found by nymphs who forcibly took them to the court of Queen Huldra. The queen explained the nymphs' need to mate to break the curse of the witch Befana who had trapped them within the forest. Although Pag was unsure what to believe at first, Huldra and the nymphs' plight eventually changed his mind, and he promised to aid the nymphs who he felt pity for. Pag did his best to stall the ceremony but eventually even he couldn't delay the inevitable. He could only watch as nymphs celebrated the coming union of Jason and the nymph Nephele. When the ceremonial procession began moving towards the central oak, Pag tailed them and managed to sneak behind Jason whom he addressed. He urged Jason to break free and not go through with the nymphs' plans as it would only aid Aibell's scheme, but he found the boy oddly unreceptive to his ranting, and he feared he might've already lost Jason to the nymphs--or more specifically to Aibell whose magic he felt in the air. Much to Pag's relief the ceremony was further stalled by the arrival of several people in the grove, which distracted the nymphs who realized that more men had found their way into the forest. These people were the Fellowship of Trinity Gask which had come to investigate nymphs who had been kidnapping people and taken the kidnapped people into the forest, which was allegedly tied to the hermit witch Befana. Huldra was both surprised and annoyed by the fact that three of her nymphs had somehow found their way outside the forest despite the forest being cursed but also that outsiders had managed to enter the forest too which should've been impossible after the cursed had fallen over the forest. The fellowship's members, including the young bard Arcturius and the paladin Osmond Cordae Locke, tried to make sense of what was going on and what had they gotten involved with. Pag spotted a familiar face among the people who had arrived: one of them was none other than his old Alliance comrade Axikasha Keiran. Realizing that Ax, who had once performed many heroic deeds, could be able to help him before Aibell's plan came to pass, Pag decided to approach her but his words were hindered by his madness not to mention Ax being very surprised to see him, her old comrade, here. Defying Fate However, things escalated quickly as the nymphs grew more aggressive when the men of the fellowship kept rejecting them, and Arcturius began singing for reasons unknown, which Pag realized was caused by Aibell who was now planning on making Arc play the song of power with the harp which Pag had refused to do years before. Aibell summoned a young woman in Osmond's company to her, and all her broke loose. Aibell then revealed herself to be a fae and rival to Befana who had been manipulating Huldra and the nymphs all this time. She told everyone present that the woman whom Osmond had been protecting was not in fact the reborn goddess Gaea, but a kitsune revenant by the name of Inari Okami, who had once been Gaea's high cleric in charge of the Isle of Yggdrasil before her untimely demise. She also revealed that Osmond had been prophesied to bring the kitsune to the grove and to Aibell herself who planned to use Inari for her own ends and break free from the forest which had kept her imprisoned for over a decade. Once man and nymph would become one in body and soul, Aibell would have the necessary love magic, combined with other magic in the grove, to begin the true ritual she'd been after. Things turned even more dire when even more people appeared in the grove: the mob from Trinity Gask which was now under control of the magical creature Fear Dearg, and Befana herself who had decided to confront Aibell personally. As everything was descending to chaos in the grove, Osmond managed to pull himself together from the brink of despair and began organizing anyone willing to join forces with him to set things right; the paladin may not have known the full story, but he believed he knew enough to see who was right and who was wrong and that the ritual would not bode well for Libaterra were it to succeed. Pag tried to do his part to stop Aibell but in vain as the fae woman showed her true power. However, the combined efforts of Ax, Osmond, Befana and the rest of the fellowship, including Huldra and the nymphs who joined the fight against Aibell after realizing she'd been using them, was enough to face Huldra, Fear and giant spiders that had appeared. After a fierce battle, Aibell was sent into the Void, thus closing the portal that had been opening and ending the ritual. Fear was severely weakened but not without the loss of many lives. Befana, using the last of her power to contain Fear, told the fellowship and the mob who were slowly getting back to their senses to leave the forest before it was too late. Ax complied and, together with Corwin Finian, opened a pathway into the Void so they could take the survivors outside the forest. The nymphs, after briefly hesitating, followed the fellowship through the portal, including Huldra herself, while leaving Befana to face Fear. Before long, the group found itself outside the forest. Pag had been pacified, the mob was so disoriented that none of its members remembered anything about the adventure in the forest. Huldra renounced her title as queen of nymphs, realizing how wrong she had been all this time, and urged the nymphs to scatter throughout Libaterra and explore the world on their own terms now that neither Aibell nor Befana controlled their destiny any longer. Huldra and Shiel decided to stick with the fellowship, however, for their own reasons. Ax and Osmond used the opportunity to quickly summarize what had happened during their respective journeys, thus explaining why they'd ended up in this mess to begin with. After all was said and done, the different groups went their separate ways, some returning to Trinity Gask, others heading for other locations. Terror in Trinity Gask Pag, however, was not done. He had seen Arcturius take the Harp of Reynard and wanted it back, so he began tracking down the young bard and followed him to Trinity Gask. The madness Aibell had given him was still affecting him, however, so he got distracted and soon lost sight of the boy and the others. Despite only brief moments of clarity every now and then, the image of the harp burned in his mind, and he was still subconsciously searching for it. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Pag : Used by pretty much everyone. Sometimes mistaken with "fag". Appearance Pag resembled your normal average bard. Had scruffy dirty blonde hair, usually tied with a ponytail. Pag had the rare heterochondria deal, that his eyes were of different colors. His left eye was green, and his right eye was bright blue. Pag stood at the height of 5'7" and was considerably normal weight for his size. Personality and Traits Pag was quite happy in his life. He treated life as if it was good to him. He was usually an honest person, but could be tempted to not being truthful or obedient. Not that he had to be obedient and truthful. He was a freaking bard for crying out loud. During his spare time, he liked to write poetry, though it was not the best poetry in the world, but gave him credit, he was trying. Usually when meeting with a new person, he was intimidated. After getting to know the person, he soon relaxed and started being his own self, which was often quite annoying. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Pag had the special ability to lose his feelings at times when the temperature around him radically changed from hot to cold (or cold to hot) within minutes or hours. So if it was cold one hour ago, and it suddenly warmed up, he lost his sense of feeling for two hours. During this time, he could do whatever he pleased without feeling any harm. He also could not sense any pleasure. However, the downside to this was that he usually felt whatever pain or pleasure he had missed during the period of no sense when he regained feeling. He lost his ability after the Cataclysm. Since receiving the magical Harp of Reynard during his stay in Sanae, he could use it to induce massive lethargy in enemies who heard its notes. However, Pag could only unlock a fraction of the harp's power before the battle in Myridia. Relationships Arcturius Pag was conflicted over Arcturius. Although on one hand he saw potential in the young bard, he wasn't all too pleased that an upstart like him had taken the Harp of Reynard. His obsession over the harp led him to go after Arc, eventually culminating in a battle in the courtyard of the Losstarot Manor during which Arc escaped and Pag ended up in the custody of authorities. Leon Alcibiates Leon and Pag got along well. Both of them were bards, and their sexual orientation was also somewhat similar, at least as far as semantics goes. As we know, Pag rhymes with fag, so that's why people often assumed Pag was gay. Many Alliance members were aware of Leon's bisexuality (and thus many ignorant soldiers considered him to be gay as well). Anyway, they spent time together quite often but since Leon's departure Pag grew more distant and began composing more melancholy songs. See also *Delegation of Thirteen *Fellowship of Tes Pellaria *Harp of Reynard Category:Characters Category:Delegation of Thirteen Category:Fellowship of Tes Pellaria Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age